


Monsters

by drrkrbbt



Series: Twitter fics requests [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst over being a cyborg, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Genji trying to come to terms with his new tech body, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs for female genetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drrkrbbt/pseuds/drrkrbbt
Summary: Jesse wakes up in the middle of the night to find a cyborg ninja in his room, who tries to convince him (but mostly himself) that he's still human.Deals with Genji trying to come to terms with his robotic body. This is Blackwatch era, so it's before Genji has found peace with himself and his robody.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



> I really like waking my characters up in the middle of the night, okay!?  
> 

*

 

Jesse doesn’t hear the door to his room opening, and he doesn’t wake up until he senses a presence looming over him. His eyes fly open and his hand is already half-way under his pillow to grab the gun there when he realizes who it is.

            “Genji? Jesus, what the hell’re you doin’ here? What time is it?” he breathes out, relieved that it wasn’t the faceless men of his nightmares that had manifested right there in his room. But when Genji doesn’t answer his question, Jesse realizes that things are not all fine and dandy. There’s something wrong.

            “Genji, buddy. What’s wrong?” he asks, sitting up in the bed and gazing up at his silent friend in the semi-darkness. The only sources of light in the room are Athena’s dull glow over from the intercom at the door and then the red diodes on Genji’s armor.

            “I am not a monster,” Genji whispers, his accent twisting his words in that way Jesse really likes. “I’m not.”

            “No, who said that?” Jesse says, rubbing over his face and not really sure why they’re having this conversation at 3AM. “You ain’t no monster, and I’ll have words with anyone who says you are.”

            “I’m still the same as I was,” Genji breathes, and it’s like he’s not even listening to what Jesse is saying, almost like Jesse isn’t even there. His eyes are glowing a deep, dark red as they glide over Jesse, and it’s honestly a little creepy—why the hell would Angela even make his eyes glow like that?

            “Genji, what’s going—hey!”Jesse jerks when Genji is suddenly crawling into his bed, and not just that, he’s actually crawling into Jesse’s lap, straddling Jesse’s hips.

            “What the hell? What’s gotten into you?” Jesse tries to raise his voice a little, tries to push Genji off his lap, but Genji just grabs his only wrist and forces his hand down into the mattress. Jesse might be strong, but he’s nothing against Genji’s tech arm. The metal fingers are digging into Jesse’s wrist, wrenching a pained grunt from him.

            “I’m the same as I was,” Genji repeats, shifting a bit as he reaches down to push Jesse’s boxers down.

            “Hey! Stop that! Genji, what the fuck?” Jesse shouts now, twisting and squirming in the sheets, but Genji’s powerful thighs keep him in place. He’s trapped and there’s nothing he can do. Except, of course, Athena! Jesse opens his mouth to call out, but his words are muffled by Genji’s tongue. It invades his mouth, pushes past his lips and teeth, and Jesse doesn’t want it, but Genji is rolling his hips and rubbing down against Jesse’s bare cock.

            “I’m not a monster,” Genji breathes into Jesse’s mouth, grinding down against him, and it’s here Jesse realizes that Genji is naked—or well, he’s as naked as he can be; Jesse can’t see any difference, but he feels it. It’s soft and slick between Genji’s thighs, and Jesse’s cock reacts to it.

            “I’m still me,” Genji whispers, sliding his wet cunt over Jesse’s dick again and again. “Jesse, I’m still me.”

            This is the first time Genji has even acknowledged Jesse’s presence, and shame burns bright on Jesse’s cheek when his dick jumps at the mention of his name.

            “Genji, what the hell are you doing?” Jesse breathes, a bit relieved to discover that Genji hasn’t suddenly turned into some mindless zombie. “Of course, you’re—!”

            “Jesse, tell me I’m still me,” Genji pants against Jesse’s lips, and Jesse lets out a helpless moan when he suddenly feels Genji’s fingers on his swollen dick. They curl around the shaft, steadying it so Genji can push back against it.

            “Holy fucking Ch-christ!” Jesse yelps out when Genji’s slick, intense, almost painful heat engulfs him. “Oh shit, oh— _fuck_ , Genji.”

            “Say it!” Genji’s metal fingers dig into Jesse’s wrist, and he arches on the mattress, half-whimpering from the double stimulation. “Tell me I’m the same.”

            “Shit, you’re the same,” Jesse gasps, heels digging into the bed to try and shove himself deeper into Genji’s burning body, but Genji keeps him down. “You—you’re the same.”

            “Don’t stop,” Genji tells him, and he finally seems to loosen up a bit. He places Jesse’s hand on his hip and reaches out to grab the headboard of the bed instead. “Say it again, Jesse.”

            “Ngh’you’re the— _fuck!_ ” Jesse doesn’t get to finish what he was saying because Genji rolls his hips and slams his cunt down so hard on Jesse’s cock that Jesse could swear he hears his pelvic bone shattering in a thousand pieces.

            “Say it,” Genji hisses even as he rides Jesse hard enough to force the air out of his lungs.

            “You’re—Genji, you’re the same,” Jesse half moans, half coughs out, desperately holding onto Genji’s hip with his one remaining hand. Even if he didn’t feel like he was being fucked to death, Jesse would still have trouble stringing together even a single coherent sentence, because Genji feels incredible around him. He is tight, wet, and so, so warm, and his muscles seem to clamp down around Jesse’s abused cock just at the right time with every thrust. It feels like Genji is trying to drive him insane, and it’s not until a couple of warm droplets land on Jesse’s cheeks that he realizes that Genji is crying.

            “G-Genji, what’s wr—?” His question is muffled by a hand, and Genji squeezes hard enough around his jaw to bruise him.

            “Not a monster. I’m still—I’m still…” Genji tries to breathe out, but his words dissolve into shuddering moans as his body seizes up in a climax so powerful that it almost takes Jesse with it. There’s a splash of something wet between Genji’s thighs, soaking Jesse’s hips and belly and the sheets. Genji almost collapses, and his head hangs between his shoulders, loose wires dangling down and brushing over Jesse’s flushed face. Jesse just gazes up at Genji’s face above him, and for just a single second, their eyes meet. And then Genji is crawling off him without another word, leaving Jesse there, completely drenched in sweat and Genji’s come, and with his unsatisfied cock throbbing on his messy belly.

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!


End file.
